coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8491 (15th October 2014)
Plot With Carla due to give evidence, Peter expects the jury to be baying for his blood. Steve surfaces for breakfast before returning to bed. Mary takes the stand and tells the court about her altercation with a tetchy Peter outside the Rovers, bringing up the scratches on his face. The defence barrister makes her admit that his attitude could have been caused by her nosiness. The prosecution decides against calling Norris as a witness. He's disappointed. Chesney tries to tackle some unruly teenagers for underpaying him at the kebab shop. Roy backs him up, causing the teens to vandalise Tina's memorial. Anna sees them off. Carla tells the court about Peter's confession of his affair with Tina. Todd tells Eileen about his new job, seeming genuinely excited about it. The defence barrister questions Carla about her threat to kill Tina and her presence on Tina's balcony. Peter loses his cool and tells his barrister to leave Carla alone. Liz asks after Tony to Eileen but asks her not to tell him she's interested. Faced with the paradox of Peter telling her about his affair after he is alleged to have assaulted Tina, Carla admits she doesn't believe he killed Tina. Ken and Tracy are thrilled, while Rob is furious. She tells the court that Peter believed she was guilty when he was in hospital. Ken and Tracy wonder why Rob never told them about it. Todd arranges to rent a customer's spare room. The teenagers' lack of respect for anything preys on Roy's mind and causes him to think of Hayley. He admits to Anna that he can't let her go. Peter is amazed at the turn of events and thinks Carla still loves him. Roy invites Tyrone and Fiz to scatter Hayley's ashes with him in Blackpool. Rob accuses Carla of falling for Peter's puppydog looks. She is tired of his personal vendetta against Peter and points out that he messed up his own defence to protect her. Rob warns her that if Peter gets off, the police will go after her. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall Guest cast *Mr Khalil - Surinder Duhra *Defence Barrister - Claire Cage *Prosecution Barrister - Clarence Smith *Judge - John Graham Davies *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Witness Support Worker - Maxine Finch *Teenager 1 - Michael Hindley *Teenager 2 - Craig Taylor *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontayne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, witness room and entrance *Highfield Prison - Cells Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter's trial continues with Carla taking to the stand and forced to describe her husband's affair with Tina; Anna encourages Roy to try to find closure after he reveals how much he still misses Hayley; a worried Eileen notices that Steve seems to be shutting himself off from the world; and Todd finds the going tough as he looks after Rob and Tracy's shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,750,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes